Même les pires ennemis peuvent devenir amis
by Youni
Summary: Et si deux anciens ennemis devenaient amis et s'entraidaient pour lutter contre leurs ennemis commun. Severus et Sirius vont tout mettre en œuvre pour vous faire rigoler XD Chapitre 10 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

_Même les pires ennemis peuvent devenir amis_

Résumé : Et si deux anciens ennemis devenaient amis et s'entraidaient pour lutter contre leurs ennemis commun.

**...**

**UNE GRANDE NOUVELLE**

**...**

A Poudlard le silence régnait comme à son habitude, mais on pouvait tous de même entendre dans les profondeurs du château quelques cris provenant des cachots.

- TAISEZ-VOUS POTTER !!!!!

- JE VOUS EMMERDE VOUS ET VOS FOUTUES POTIONS !!

- CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS FAIRE UNE SIMPLE POTION !!!

- CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI VOUS EXPLIQUEZ COMME UN TROLL !!! cria un certain balafré.

- ET VOUS COMPRENEZ QUAND JE VOUS DIT QUE SI VOUS CONTINUEZ, JE VOUS ENLEVE 500 POINTS ?!!! hurla Snape.

Il eut un grand silence dans la salle, aucun des élèves ne bougeaient de peur d'être impliqué dans la bagarre.

- Bien, asseyez-vous maintenant, Potter. J'enlève 300 points à Gryffondor.

- QU....

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Hermione lui avait envoyé un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Arrêtes Harry, en plus il a été gentil, il ne nous a enlevé que 300 points.

Le brun se rassit furieux .

- Bon maintenant que certaines personne ont décidé d'arrêter de gêner mon cours, il fusilla du regard une certaine personne ayant les yeux émeraudes, nous allons pouvoir conti.......

Mais avant qu'il n'ai put poursuivre, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une personne. Une personne assez grande, possédant des yeux gris foncés ainsi qu'une longue chevelure noir. Il était très beau mais c'était sûrement la dernière personne que l'on penserait voir à Poudlard ..si ce n'est Voldemort en personne, bien sûr..car cet homme n'était autre que Sirius Black, le célèbre évadé de la prison d'Azkaban.

- Sirius ?!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es recherché par tous les Aurors du pays !! s'écria Harry en se relevant d'un coup en voyant son parrain.

- Oui, je sais mais j'ai une superbe nouvelle !

Les autres élèves ne bougeait pas, comme à leur habitude, car ils avaient peur de se faire tuer par cet homme si dangereusement connu et regardaient avec de gros yeux ronds leur camarade discuter avec ce dangereux criminel.

- Harry, tu vas pouvoir vivre chez moi !!

- Quoi ?!! Pourquoi ?!!

- J'ai été innocenté !!!

* * *

Voilou c'est la fin du premier chapitre, très court, mais les autres seront plus long.


	2. Chapter 2

_Même les pires ennemis peuvent devenir amis_

Résumé : Et si deux anciens ennemis devenaient amis et s'entraidaient pour lutter contre leurs ennemis commun.

**...**

**UN NOUVEAU PROFESSEUR**

**...**

- J'ai été innocenté !!!!

Harry resta quelques instants abasourdis par les révélations de son parrain.

Il allait pouvoir vivre avec la personne qu'il adorait, avec Sirius.

-C'est trop cool !!!!!! il lui sauta dans les bras les larmes aux yeux. Mais comment ça se fait que le Ministère ait décidé de t'innocenter ?

- Il y a trois jours, expliqua Sirius, des Aurors ont trouvés ce sale rat de Peter dans une poubelle, il cherchait de la nourriture. Les Aurors l'ont embarqué sans savoir son identité et cet abruti a tout avoué en croyant être devant des hommes de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- C'est vraiment un imbécile mais en tout cas, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir Sirius, et puis c'est bizarre on dirait que t'as rajeunis de vingt ans !

- Oui, c'est vrai, je me suis rasé la barbe et j'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux ça me change complétement.

- Aheum.....

Sirius se tourna vers la personne qui venait de se racler la gorge.

- Snape ?!! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!! demanda Sirius étonné.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander cela, je te rappelle que tu es dans MA salle de classe, en train de déranger MON cours.

- Ah bon.....

- Et puis c'est quoi ses conneries d'innocentemment ?!! Tu aurais dut rester pourrir à Azkaban, c'est le meilleur des endroits pour quelqu'un comme toi !

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Snape, fit Sirius désespéré.

- Casse-toi !! dit-il en le fusillant du regard.

- C'est si gentiment demandé, il se retourna vers son filleul, On se revoit au déjeuner Harry.

- D'accord !

Il partit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le reste du cours de Potion fut un désastre, Snape était dans une colère folle après avoir vu son ennemi de toujours, et il le montra bien en enlevant 60 points à Gryffondor juste parce qu'un des Gryffons avait fait tomber sa plume au sol.

A la fin du cour les élèves se levèrent et allèrent prendre leur déjeuner. Dans le couloir pour se rendre à la Gande Salle, un certain trio parlait tranquillement du cours qu'ils venaient de subirent.

- MAIS QUEL CON !!!!!

- Harry, je te rappel que tu parles d'un professeur !

- Mais Hermione, il nous a enlevé 360 points, tu te rends compte 360 !! se lamenta Harry.

- Oui et c'est de ta faute qu'on a perdu 300 points alors n'en rajoute pas !! Harry se tut ne sachant quoi répliquer.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient présent. Et Harry fut assez déçu de ne voir aucune trace de son parrain.

Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence, les bavardages s'éreintent rapidement et les élèves allèrent se rassirent à leur place respective.

- Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui je voudrais vous présentez une personne que vous connaissez tous, Sirius Black. Entrez Mr Black !

Sirus entra lentement dans la salle à l'annonce de son nom, il semblait assez inquiet, et ce qu'il redoutait arriva lorsqu'il entendit quelques cris d'élèves.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vient d'être déclarer innocent, s'empressa d'ajouter le Directeur.

Sirius s'approcha lentement à la table des professeurs toujours un peu craintif.

- Avant que je n'oublie, il faut que je vous dise que Mr Black sera désormais votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Le noble, grand, digne et élégant Severus Snape faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. De nombreux regards surprit se tournèrent vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Severus ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

- NON MAIS VOUS PLAISANTEZ ?!! FAIRE DE CE SALE CABOT LE NOUVEAU Pr DE DFCM, VOUS AVEZ PERDU LA TETE OU QUOI ?!! hurla le digne Pr de Potion, JAMAIS DANS MA VIE JE NE CONSIDÉRAIS CE CHIEN COMME UN DE MES CO...COLL...

- Collègue je suppose ! intervint le soit disant cabot.

- LA FERME BLACK !!!!!

- C'est désespérant, tu n'arrive même pas à contrôler tes émotions.......Servilus ! dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Rogue pâlit mais une lueur passa dans ses yeux et il se reprit rapidement.

- Tu peux parler....Rurus !!!! fit-il un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de pâlir et comme son ennemi, il se reprit très vite renvoyant des insultes à son nouveau collègue.

Les élèves avaient l'impression de regarder un match de tennis tournant la tête vers chaque nouvelles tiques lancées par les hommes. Certains regards étaient plein d'admirations envers Sirius qui avait si facilement réussi à déstabilisé Severus Snape celui qu'on pensait toujours impassible. D'autres regards étaient amusés par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, mais celui du Directeur de Poudlard était différent, il y avait dans ses yeux le regard d'un grand-père observant ses petits enfants se battrent pour le nouveau jouet acheté, c'était un regard remplit de bienveillance.


	3. Chapter 3

_Même les pires ennemis peuvent devenir amis_

Résumé : Et si deux anciens ennemis devenaient amis et s'entraidaient pour lutter contre leurs ennemis commun.

**...**

**LA GAFFE**

**...**

Severus Snape, noble, grand, digne et élégant sortit de la Grande Salle après avoir fini son déjeuner, bien que celui-ci n'est pas vraiment mangé, étant donné que son ennemi Sirius Black s'était assis à l'autre bout de la table des Professeurs, ils n'avaient pas arrêter de se lancer de la purée en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par le Directeur.

A la fin du repas aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment mangé et lorsqu'ils l'avaient enfin remarqué, ils s'étaient lancés des regards furieux.

- Saleté de Black, toujours en train de faire des conneries, lancer de la purée mais quel imbécile !!!!

- Je n'étais pas le seul à lancer de la nourriture !!

- Hein ?!! Snape se tourna vers la personne qui lui parlait, Black qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?!!

- Eh ben...j'ai préféré m'éclipser avant que quelqu'un ne voient les dégâts qu'on a fait, dit-il gêné.

- Les dégâts que TU as fais !!!

- Nan mais toi aussi tu m'en as lancé, répliqua l'animagus

- Je n'ai fait que me défendre, répondit le Pr de Potions

- Tu aurais put avoir raison si ça n'avait pas été toi qui avait commencé !!

- QUOI ?!! MAIS C'EST TOI QUI A COMMENCE ? commença à s'énerver Snape

- Mais oui, c'est ce qu'on dit !!

- Sale petit...!!!

Il sortit sa baguette suivit de près par Sirius. Plusieurs élèves ayant eux aussi fini leur déjeuner, les regardèrent fascinés.

Un de ceux ci s'approcha d'eux. Soit celui-ci était incroyablement courageux, soit il était totalement bête

- Professeurs....? commença l'imprudent.

- QUOI ?!! hurlèrent à l'unisson les deux hommes en tournant la tête dans un parfait ensemble.

- Euh....non rien ! il se carapata rapidement sans demander son reste.

- Pourquoi lui a-tu répondu, il ne te parlait pas ! fit le professeur de Potion

- Je te ferais remarquer que je suis ici parce que je suis le nouveau professeur de DFCM !

- Pff....toi, prof ? Ne me fait pas rire, faudrait déjà que tu sache compter jusqu'à dix !!! se moqua Snape

- Et moi je t'apprendrais à te servir d'un shampoing !! répliqua l'ancien détenu.

- QUOOIIII ?!!!!!! rugit le graisseux.

- En plus t'es sourd, je vais finir par te plaindre ! se désola l'animagus.

-Tu vas voir si je suis à plaindre !

Il lança un stupéfix sur l'animagus.

- Protego !

Le sort dévié par Sirius rebondit sur le mur et atteignit un élève de Poufsouffle qui poussa un cri avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol sans un mouvement.

Tous le monde restait bouche bée en voyant que des professeurs venaient d'attaquer un élève.

- Et merde !!

- Dis Snape, normalement on a pas droit de lancer des sorts sur ses élèves, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non imbécile, on peut se faire renvoyer à cause de ça.

- Mais alors on est dans la merde ! Je veux pas me faire renvoyer dès mon premier jour de travail, moi !

- T'es long à la détente. soupira Severus

- QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !!!!! la voix du professeur McGonagall s'entendait dans tout le couloir et les firent tous sursauter, elle se rapprochait rapidement du petit groupe mais elle était suffisamment loin pour ne pas savoir qui s'y trouvait.

- Faut qu'on se casse d'ici et tout de suite ! s'écria l'ancien mangemort.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi ! acquiesça le sang pur.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ?fit Snape avec un mouvement vers les élèves qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

- Il faut leur faire oublier ce qui c'est passer sinon ils pourraient nous dénoncer !

- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Oubliette !!

Puis il lança un sort d'endormissement et se retourna vers Sirius

- Bon, maintenant on y va !! dit-il.

Mais celui-ci avait déjà commençait à partir.

- Hé !! attend moi imbécile !

- Tais-toi et court !!

Si il y avait eu une personne dans les couloirs à ce moment là, elle aurait put apercevoir deux hommes courant comme des dératés. Le premier riant au éclat, d'un rire qui ressemblait à si méprendre aux aboiements d'un chien. Le deuxième suivant de près, grommelant quelques phrases incompréhensibles au sujet d'un imbécile de chien qui l'entraînait dans ces stupides niaiseries. Mais ses deux là avaient fait pour une fois une chose ensembles, d'un commun accord, ce que l'on aurait pu penser impossible...mais après tout nous sommes à Poudlard, non ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Même les pires ennemis peuvent devenir amis_

Résumé : Et si deux anciens ennemis devenaient amis et s'entraidaient pour lutter contre leurs ennemis commun.

**...**

**DÉCOUVERT ?**

**…**

En cette chaude journée d'été, le déjeuner était servit dans la Grande Salle de la plus incroyable école de sorcellerie, j'ai nommée Poudlard.

Tout ce passait tranquillement, les élèves mangeaient tout en racontant les derniers ragots, les professeurs s'échangeaient leurs dernières aventures et tout particulièrement le directeur qui faisait le récit de son week-end, lorsqu'il était allé dans un magasin moldu pour acheter des bonbons aux citrons et que le vendeur l'avait violemment agressé sans aucune raison. (en fait c'était lui qui lui avaient sauté dessus tous simplement parce qu'il n'y avait plus de bonbons aux citrons mais dire la vérité à l'ensemble des professeurs n'était pas une très bonne idée, après tout il avait une réputation à tenir, non ?)

Tous les professeurs étaient là à part une seule et unique personne...

- J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS !

Bon, comme je le disais **tout** le monde était là.

- Que se passe t-il Minerva ? demanda le mangeur de bonbons aux citrons, assez mécontent qu'on interromps son fabuleux récit.

- Il se trouve que j'ai dut envoyer plusieurs élèves à l'infirmerie car ceux-ci se sont fait attaquer. Expliqua t-elle furieuse

- On sait qui leur a fait ça ? demanda Dumbledore tout à coup intéressé.

- On leur a lancé un sort d'oubliette.

Un silence religieux pesa dans la salle, puis le directeur dit :

- Sirius, le nommé pâlit brusquement, auriez-vous une idée du coupable de ce méfait ?

- Euh... non pas du tout je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un ensorcèlerait des élèves, c'est inutile. Dit Sirius en faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour rester calme.

- Je vois.....et vous Severus, vous avez une idée ? fit-il en se tournant vers le professeur de Potion

- Non, je ne sais pas, il faut être assez puissant pour réussir un sort pareil sur plusieurs élèves sans qu'ils n'aient put bouger.

Sirius admira (bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais) la maîtrise de Snape, celui-ci ne laissait paraître aucun sentiment et restait parfaitement calme.

- De plus, ajouta t-il, si je savais qui était le coupable je pense que je le ferais récurer tous les chaudrons de l'école avec une brosse à dent.

Il eut un sourire sadique qui fit frémir tous les élèves, ce qui les assura qu'il appliquerait la menace dès qu'il le pourrait.

- Bon, puisque les coupables ne veulent pas se dénoncer je vais le faire pour eux. Professeur Black, Severus je vous souhaite une bonne séance de récurage. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

Il eut quelques hoquets de surprise, certains pensaient avoir mal entendu. Snape se leva et s'adressa au vieux sorcier, toujours aussi calme.

- Professeur Dumbledore, vous pensez vraiment que nous aurions pus faire ça, Black ça ne m'étonnerais pas....

- EHH !

- ...Mais m'accuser moi, vous avez peut-être abusé avec les bonbons aux citrons, vous ne pensez pas ? ajouta t-il sans se soucier de l'interruption.

- C'est très gentil de vous soucier de mon état Severus, mais je vais très bien par contre vous devriez plutôt vous soucier des prochaines heures de nettoyage qui vous attendent ! Son sourire c'était agrandit à ces mots.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous n'avez aucune preuve contre nous! s'emporta Sirius qui venait lui aussi de se lever de sa chaise.

- Oh, mais détrompez-vous, vous croyez vraiment que je ne sais pas qui sont les coupables, vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimez !

- QU....!

Mais les deux professeurs ne purent finirent leur phrase que le vieux sorcier ajouta :

- Et puis de toute façon taisez-vous et obéissez ! il eut une lueur menaçante dans son regard qui les découragea de continuer puis ils dirent ensemble à contre-cœur :

- Très bien professeur, nous le ferons !

- Et surtout n'oubliez pas d'emmener les brosses à dents.


	5. Chapter 5

_Même les pires ennemis peuvent devenir amis_

Résumé : Et si deux anciens ennemis devenaient amis et s'entraidaient pour lutter contre leurs ennemis commun.

**…**

**PUNITION !**

**...**

- CE VIEUX FOU !

- Calme toi Black !

- NON, MAIS COMMENT TU PEUX ÊTRE AUSSI CALME ?

- Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver !

- NON, MAIS T'ES DÉBILE OU QUOI, T'AS PAS VU CE QU'IL A FAIT ?

- Si j'ai vu.

- ALORS POURQUOI TU RÉAGIS PAS ?

- ESPÈCE D'IMBECILE, TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE LE FAIT QUE TOUTE L'ÉCOLE CE SOIT FOUTUE DE NOUS NE ME FAIT RIEN, MA RÉPUTATION EST FOUTUE, JE POURRAIS PLUS JAMAIS FAIRE PEUR A UN ÉLÈVE !

- Pour ça t'inquiète pas, un simple regard et ils se pissent tous dessus ...

Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué les deux personnes qui se parlent aimablement ne sont autre que Sirius Black et Severus Snape.

Nos deux compères étaient en train de nettoyer des chaudrons pour la _petite _bêtise qu'ils avaient fait la veille et bien sûr, personne dans la Grande Salle n'avait retenu son rire devant la mine déconfite des deux professeurs.

- N'empêche, comment a t-il put savoir que c'était nous ? marmonna l'animagus.

- Il m'a parlé d'une invention moldus, la catera, je crois ! répondit Snape.

- Cameras ! rectifia Sirius.

- Oui, c'est ça, eh bien le vieux en a installé quelques une provisoirement dans les couloirs pour faire un essai !

- Et t'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?

- Figure toi Black que j'étais occupé par autre chose ! fit-il remarquer cyniquement.

- Comme essayer de me tuer ?

- Oui, exactement et la prochaine fois j'y arriverais !

-......tu sais que si tu me tue, tu iras à Azkaban ?

Pour seule réponse le professeur de Potion le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire incroyablement sadique, ce sourire aurait fait tellement peur à n'importe qui, que les caleçons s'en serait souvenu, mais comme Sirius Black n'était pas n'importe qui, il n'eut qu'un long frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine. Il pensa que son ennemi était vraiment effrayant mais il n'en dit rien, il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire ce plaisir !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Black ?

- Je réfléchis.

- Black réfléchit ! J'aurais jamais crus que tu pouvais faire ça, il faut absolument le marquer dans la liste des choses que Black peut faire.

Tout en disant ces mots, il sortit une feuille de parchemin de sa poche.

- Ehh, mais il y a qu'une chose d'écrite ! s'écria Sirius.

- Bah oui, j'ai rien trouvé à part "se mettre dans le pétrin en faisant des conneries" ! cita Snape.

- Il y a aussi mettre mon poing dans le visage d'un graisseux particulièrement con ! fit-il haineusement.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, clébard ! dit-il en rangeant le parchemin.

S'en suivit une lutte entre les deux hommes ainsi que des cris, des coups, des pleurs ...enfin non pas des pleurs....

Jusqu'à que les deux bruns s'écroulent sur le sol, épuisés et sales. Ils n'avaient toujours pas fini de nettoyer les centaines de chaudrons et vu leur travail d'équipe pitoyable à part lorsqu'il s'agissait de fuir, ils n'étaient pas près de sortir de cette salle avant l'aube.

- J'ai une idée pour nous sortir de là ! déclara Snape après un silence.

- Vas-y racontes ! demanda Sirius, curieux.

- Vas voir s'il y a un élève qui se balade dans le couloir ! ordonna Severus.

Sirius inspecta le couloir, non sans avoir râlé à propos d'une certaine personne, accompagné de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux qui devrait arrêter de lui donner des ordres.

- Il y a Hermione, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, à cette heure ? s'interrogea le professeur de DFCM.

- Cette Miss-je-sais-tout revient sûrement de la bibliothèque ! Black dit lui de venir ici !

Sirius fit pour une fois ce que son ennemi lui dit sans rechigner et Hermione entra dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard.

- Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda t-elle surprise.

- Euhhh...je...

- Miss donnez nous votre baguette ! coupa Snape.

- Ma baguette ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Vous ne voulez tout de même pas utiliser la magie pour tout nettoyer ? s'offusqua Hermione.

- Quelle perspicacité ! fit-il ironiquement.

- Je ne vous la donnerez pas, le professeur Dumbledore vous a dit de nettoyer avec des brosses à dents et non avec des baguettes.

- Vous savez Miss, j'ai une soudaine envie de vous faire avaler ses maudites brosses à dents et de vous coller la tête dans les toilettes ! s'écria t-il parce que oui, parfois on a des pulsions....

- Vous ne me faite pas peur, Professeur ! dit la Miss, bien que ses membres commençaient à trembler.

- Vous devriez ! continua t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

- Sirius ! s'écria t-elle effrayée, Aide moi s'il te plaît !

Sirius qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, commença à réfléchir, il ne voulait pas obliger Hermione mais rester ici ne lui plaisait guère et puis après tout, il n'allait pas forcer la brune juste la pousser un petit peu.

- Hermione, dit-il calmement, donne moi ta baguette.

- QUOI ? Toi aussi tu t'y met ? De toute façon c'est inutile je ne vous la donnerais pas !

- Ça suffit Miss Granger, vous allez me donner cette baguette toute de suite, si vous ne voulez pas avoir des T à tous vos devoirs cette année ! menaça Snape.

- UN T ? demanda t-elle affolée.

- Oui un T comme le Troll que vous êtes !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Vous voulez parier ? il eut un bref sourire en voyant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille.

- D'accord je vous la donne ! Se résolu t-elle.

Severus prit la baguette et avec un rapide sort tous les chaudrons furent lavés.

- Très bien Miss Granger, à votre prochain devoir je vous mettrais un S comme Scroutt à pétard.

- Ou comme Snape ! ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sirius ce qui lui donna le droit de se faire fusiller du regard.

- Bon et maintenant on fait quoi d'elle ? demanda Sirius.

- Sort d'Oubliette ? proposa Severus.

- Sort d'Oubliette ! Confirma l'animagus.

- Quoi ? Mais..j.. je...atten...

- Oubliette !

Elle s'effondra alors sur le sol, inconsciente, tandis que les deux hommes se regardèrent, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.


	6. Chapter 6

_Même les pires ennemis peuvent devenir amis_

Résumé : Et si deux anciens ennemis devenaient amis et s'entraidaient pour lutter contre leurs ennemis commun.

**...**

**CRAINTE !**

**...**

Le lendemain dans la Grande Salle, les élèves savouraient leur petit déjeuner pour oublier que les heures de cours se rapprochaient.

Plusieurs élèves avaient lancé des rumeurs à propos de la sanction qu'avaient eut leurs deux professeurs. Certaines disaient que le Professeur de Potion avait obligé le professeur de DFCM à faire tout le boulot, d'autres racontaient qu'ils avaient séquestré des elfes de maison pour travailler à leurs places. Néanmoins, plusieurs furent déçu et soupirèrent lorsque le directeur de Poudlard annonça officiellement qu'il n'y avait pas eut de trace de tricherie.

Bien sûr Severus Snape avait mémorisé tous les élèves qui avaient soupiré, histoire de se venger en temps venu, il était furieux et avait besoin de se défouler sur un punching-ball, il les torturerait pour calmer sa colère. Il allait bien sûr les torturer mentalement et non physiquement car Severus Snape est noble, grand, digne et élégante et il ne se rabaisserait donc pas à une telle chose...quoi que..

Mais les soupires s'arrêtèrent bien vite, lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brutalement laissant entrer un rat mouillé avec de grandes dents partant dans tous les sens......Oh pardon, en fait c'était juste Hermione qui avait des brosses à dents dans la bouche et qui était trempée jusqu'aux pieds ...mais avouez que l'on pouvait s'y tromper.

- Cron mah mi la crète dan cré tapettes et mon mo fé mabaser dé crosses à dé ! S'écria t-elle sans que personne ne comprenne un strict mot, puis elle eut un éclair de génie qui lui était assez rare ces derniers temps, et décida d'enlever les brosses à dents de sa bouche.

- On m'a mit la tête dans les toilettes et on m'a fait avaler des brosses à dents ! Répéta t-elle plus clairement.

Un ange passa.

Puis ce fut des hurlements de rire qui résonnèrent dans la salle, les élèves devant cette vue loufoque c'étaient écroulé de rire ainsi que quelques professeurs qui essayaient en vain de cacher leur sourire derrière leurs mains.

La jeune fille comprenant qu'elle venait de s'humilier toute seule, s'enfuit en courant laissant plusieurs larmes de honte tomber mais avant qu'elle n'ait put atteindre les portes de la Grande Salle, elle se rétama comme une mouche avec un petit "splatch" dut à son humidité ce qui fit redoubler ses sanglots, elle fut donc obligé de ramper comme une limace pour atteindre la sortie et s'y engouffrer.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes aux personnes qui étaient dans la salle pour se calmer mais finalement tous arrêtèrent de rigoler, sauf le Professeur Snape car même si vous aviez réussit à voir le mince sourire satisfait sur son visage qu'il avait affiché à peine un millième de seconde, il fera tout pour le nier.

Sirius, fidèle à sa réputation d'ancien Maraudeurs, ne c'était pas fait prier pour rire à gorge déployée. Quant-au Professeur McGonagall, elle donnait des petites tapes sur le dos du Professeur Flitwick qui s'étouffait dans son bol de soupe.

Lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore arrêta de rire dans sa barbe, il demanda à tout le monde de se calmer et dit que l'affaire " la trempette de Miss Granger", comme il aimait l'appeler, serait remit à plus tard par peur d'une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

Le lendemain tout le monde parlait de ce qui c'était passé, Hermione avait à peine osé se montrer tellement elle était honteuse. De plus, elle n'était sortit que pour aller en cours, n'oublions pas qu'elle préférerait se faire manger par un basilic plutôt que manquer un de ses magnifiques cours.

Severus Snape quant-à lui, était dans ses cachots et corrigeait les copies des 6ème années, la plupart des notes pour ne pas dire toutes, étaient de gros zéro, accompagné de remarques acerbes.

Il corrigeait la copie de Neville Londubat, qui était remplie de vomi dû au gaz toxique qui avait émané de son chaudron, ainsi qu'une substance ressemblant à de la bave... de la bave ? Severus se demanda pourquoi il y avait de la bave sur la copie de l'élève, mais il ne put méditer très longtemps que Sirius Black déboula dans les cachots en faisant de grands gestes des mains.

- SNAPE !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Black ?

- On a un très gros problème..qu'est ce que je raconte moi, on a un ÉNORME problème !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'étonna-il.

- Le professeur Dumbledore est en train de fouiller tous les dortoirs !

- Et alors ? s'ennuya Snape.

- Et alors, tête d'ampoule, ça veut dire qu'il fouille autant les dortoirs d'élèves que les appartements des professeurs ! S'énerva l'animagus.

- Bah, de toute façon, tout ce que t'as à craindre toi, c'est qu'il trouve ta cachette de bonbons pour te les piquer et les manger en cachette.

- Mes bonbons ? S'inquiéta t-il.

- A moins que tu ne t'inquiète pour ton os en caoutchouc ! nargua Severus se recevant un regard noir.

- Au moins toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter qu'il te vole ton shampoing ! riposta Black, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Sale...

- ....clébard, oui je sais, tu devrais arrêter de radoter, ça commence à te filer des rides.

- Black, explique moi pourquoi à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de redevenir Mangemort et de te lancer un Doloris.

- Eh bien, c'est parce que ...,il prit un air incroyablement sérieux,.....tu m'aimes !

-.......

- Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-......

- Snape ? Tu m'entends ?

Severus Snape était en plein délire, il se demandait qui était l'énergumène devant lui, et pourquoi il avait dit ça d'une façon aussi sérieuse comme si c'était évident. Il n'y avait que trois façons de lui répondre.

- Répondre que oui, il l'aimait comme un fou (hum hum).

- Lui rire au nez.

- Crier et s'énerver.

Il choisit la troisième solution.

- NON, MAIS T'ES FOU ! QUI POURRAIT AIMER UN STUPIDE CHIEN COMME TOI ?

- Oui, c'est vrai qui pourrait aimer un homme qui a passé treize ans à Azkaban, qui a été innocenté, qui a retrouvé son charme incroyable ainsi que son joli petit cul !

Pour une fois Snape ne savait plus quoi dire, il devait admettre que c'était totalement vrai, les femmes étaient réputées pour aimer les mauvais garçons, bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi l'animagus avait entré ses fesses dans la conversation. Cela restera un mystère pour le monde entier....

Tout ce que Snape put répliquer ce fut un vague grognement qui fut pourtant terrifiant.

- On pourrait retourner au sujet de ta venue très dérangeante. Conseilla le Prof de Potion.

- Eh ben, commença le joli petit cul, on devrait peut être s'inquiéter, je te rappelle que la dernière fois Dumbledore savait que c'était nous et personnellement je n'ai nullement envie de retourner nettoyer les chaudrons.

- Tu pourrais t'inquiéter si il y avait des traces de notre....action sauf que grâce à mon génie, il n'y en a pas ! Fit Snape assez fier de lui.

- Oui peut-être, il ne releva pas le "génie", mais il va avoir des doutes ! dit Sirius.

- S'il a des doutes à avoir c'est parce ce que tu es dans mon bureau à me faire la causette.

- Serait-ce une invitation à sortir ?

- C'est plus qu'une invitation, Black !

- Oh, il eut un sourire mesquin, alors je vais sortir mais avant je vais lancer....ça !

Il envoya un os dans une marmite derrière Snape, ce qui eut effet de faire exploser la potion qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Snape qui avait suivit l'os du regard, se retourna furieux vers l'ancien détenu.

- Black ! sa voix était beaucoup trop calme.

- Oui, Sevounet ? ricana Sirius.

- Je vais te tuer !

- Tu peux toujours essayer ! rigola Black, enfin c'était avant qu'il ne voit Severus débouler vers lui, brandissant sa baguette à la main. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'enfuir des cachots suivit par un Snape trèèèèès énervé. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le Snapien courait très vite.

* * *

Sirius : Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il court très vite ?

- Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre !

Sirius : Pfff l'auteure a encore pétée un plomb.

- Tu peux répéter ?

Severus : Tu devrais pas la menacer Black, si tu veux pas avoir très mal.

- Enfin un qui comprend qui est l'auteure ici et qui sont les personnages.

Sirius : Mais c'est du chantage !

- Mais non, je suis réaliste c'est tout !

Sirius : Grumf

- Quel langage évolué... donc à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre racontant le début des exploits d'athlétisme de Severus ...oui vous y croyez !


	7. Chapter 7

_Même les pires ennemis peuvent devenir amis_

Résumé : Et si deux anciens ennemis devenaient amis et s'entraidaient pour lutter contre leurs ennemis commun.

**...**

**Amis ou Ennemis ?**

**...**

Lorsque les gens rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous purent remarquer le visage de Sirius Black qui était recouvert de coupures ainsi que celui de Severus Snape. Ils avaient quelques bandages sur les bras, et leurs mines étaient affreuses.

Malgré tout, toutes les fans de ses deux magnifiques hommes ne se lassaient pas de les regarder, disant que ça leur donnait un air de mauvais garçons.

Bon bien sûr, ils étaient déjà qualifié de mauvais garçons, l'un ayant passé douze ans de sa vie à Azkaban en tant que soit disant meurtrier, et l'autre étant un espion anciennement mangemort.

Mais ce qui dérangeait, était de savoir comment les deux professeurs s'étaient fait de telles blessures.

Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, les rumeurs avaient déjà commencé à circuler, certaines parlant d'une attaque de Mangemorts, d'autre disant qu'ils avaient était poursuivit par des femmes en furies (dont j'aurais sûrement fait partit) et une dernière rumeur disant qu'ils avaient essayé de s'entretuer, ce qui n'était pas si surprenant que ça.

C'était bien évidemment la dernière rumeur qui était la plus proche de la réalité. Mais pour comprendre il faut retourner aux évènements de la veille.

_Flash-Back_

Après que Sirius est envoyé un os dans la marmite où Severus préparait une potion, celle ci explosa. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire péter un plomb à notre très cher Professeur de Potion.

- Je vais te tuer, Black !

- Tu peux toujours essayer ! se moqua Sirius.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que Severus soit très rapide. En effet, jouer à l'espion depuis sa tendre enfance requièrent plusieurs capacités, comme par exemple, être discret, rester impassible et bien sûr courir vite, très vite.

En voyant Snape le rattraper peu à peu, Sirius fut prit d'un sérieux doute sur ses capacités physiques, il est clair que douze ans à Azkaban n'aide pas pour les activités physique (Aucun sous-entendu, je ne parle que de **certaines** activités) mais après être sortit de prison, Sirius c'était remit à faire un peu de sport et puis il avait toujours courut assez rapidement, sinon il n'aurait jamais put échapper à Rusard, sans oublier les hordes de furies qui le harcelait dans sa jeunesse.

Néanmoins, Severus était plus rapide et si ça continuait ainsi, il y aurait un mort à Poudlard, vu la lueur de démence dans les yeux de l'espion.

Prit par un instinct de survit, Sirius accéléra pour arriver au maximum de sa vitesse, bien entendu quand le virage arriva, il ne put tourner et alla s'écraser sur le mur comme une vielle chaussette. Et puisque, il n'y avait pas d'explication sur le mode freiner dans le manuel du gentil petit espion, Severus s'écrasa non pas sur le mur, mais sur son pire ennemi, Sirius Black.

Après ce deuxième choque, l'ancien évadé bien que sonné, se releva baguette à la main suivit par Snape.

- Non, mais t'es débile ! pas très convainquant lorsque que l'on dit la même insulte au même moment que l'homme en face de soit.

Après s'être maudit intérieurement d'avoir dit la même chose que l'autre cabot, Severus reprit :

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le virage ?

- Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus ? cria l'animagus.;

- Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus, j'ai juste glissé et manqué le virage ! rectifia Sev'

- Ça revient au même, tu t'es affalé sur moi !

- C'est pas comme si j'étais la première personne à être sur toi ! marmonna Snape, sans aucuuuun sous entendu.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? questionna l'ancien fugitif.

- Rien ! mentit notre digne Professeur de Potion.

Silence.

Les deux hommes n'avaient plus rien à se dire, il commencèrent donc à se battre sur un ring, à demi-nu, un maillot moulant les parties importantes pour remporter le titre de champion du monde devant des femmes en chaleur.....euh non, désolé je me suis trompée...faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder le catch...

Je reprend, donc les deux hommes se battirent en duel avec leurs baguettes magiques (on ne sait jamais, certaines pourraient penser à d'autres baquettes). Les sorts fusaient de partout, mais ils ne touchaient néanmoins jamais leurs cibles, car les deux hommes arrivaient toujours avec une grande habilitée à esquiver au dernier moment. C'était un duel de très haut niveau, peu de gens aurait put les surpasser que se soit en vitesse, force ou tactique.

Si il y avait eut des spectateurs pour voir les mouvements gracieux et élégants des dualistes, ils n'auraient pas vu un combat mais une danse, une magnifique danse, une danse que personne ne pouvait reproduire quelque soit son talent.

Malheureusement ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Un sort toucha une fenêtre qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Sirius Black et Severus Snape se trouvaient au même moment en dessous de cette maudite fenêtre brisée.

Ils n'avaient pas entendu le bruit du verre à cause des sorts qui fusaient de partout.

Cependant, ils le sentirent déchirer leurs peaux, s'enfonçant dans leurs chaires, éraflant leurs joues ainsi que toutes les autres parties de leurs corps.

Ils ne poussèrent aucun cris, juste quelques gémissements de douleurs à peine perceptible avant de s'effondrer au sol, évanouit.

Ils ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain matin dans l'infirmerie. C'était le Professeur McGonagall qui les avaient trouvés inconscient dans le couloir, ils s'étaient réveillés recouvert de bandages et ils avaient dut avaler de force diverses potions régénéressantes. Mais finalement ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortit, même s'ils avaient tout deux perdu du sang, il n'y avait rien de grave. Et s'est soulagés qu'ils purent enfin sortir de l'infirmerie.

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir sans bruit et il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne brise ce silence.

- T'as toujours mal ?

Il rêvait ou Sirius Black, son pire ennemi, s'inquiétait pour lui ?

- Ça peut aller ! répondit-il finalement, tout de même un peu étonné par son collègue.

- Tu imagine la tête de nos élèves en voyant nos gueules ? reprit Sirius, pas du tout découragé par le manque de parole de son ancien camarade.

Severus s'autorisa un sourire à cette pensée, c'est sûr que tous les élèves allaient les regarder avec de gros yeux, ce n'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait les voir recouverts de bandages et de blessures.

- J'espère que je ne perdrais pas de membres de mon fan-club avec toutes ses blessures ! s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Tu as un fan-club ?

- Bah oui !

- En fait, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne, venant de l'homme le plus modeste au monde ! ironisa Severus.

- Eh ! s'indigna Black, ça te vas bien de dire ça, alors que toi aussi t'en as un !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Snape.

- Fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas qu'il y a plusieurs élèves qui t'ont créé un fan-club.

- Black, je ne le savais pas ! dit sarcastiquement le Professeur de Potion.

- Ah bon ?

Petit silence

- Eh bah, maintenant tu le sais ! Sirius lui fit un grand sourire niais.

- Mais ces élèves sont fous, pourquoi ils me font un fan-club ? s'emporta Snape, dans une totale incompréhension.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient tort ! confessa l'animagus.

- Je rêve ou tu essaye d'être sympathique avec moi ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Qui êtes vous ? Rendez moi le vrai Black....non, en fait vous pouvez le garder, j'en veux pas !

- Comme c'est gentil ….

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Bah on pourrait peut-être essayer de s'entendre...

Grand silence de la part de Severus.

-...ou au moins essayer de se supporter.

Écarquillement des yeux de Sev'.

- Tu sais, tu peux répondre ! s'énerva Sirius devant le silence de Snape.

- Tu veux qu'on soit...a..am..amis ? Balbutia t-il.

- Euh.... oui !

Regard noir de la part de Severus.

- Eh ! C'est bon, je t'ai pas demandé de venir dans un champ pour cueillir des fleurs avec moi !

- Encore heureux !

- Bon alors, t'es sûr que tu veux pas essayer ?

Severus eut l'air de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre.

- On peut essayer mais je ne te promais rien ! répond t-il enfin, un peu incertain.

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire et il arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, certaines paraissaient étonnées, d'autres fascinées et les dernières avaient carrément la bave aux lèvres.

- T'inquiète, personne ne quittera ton fan-club après une telle entrée ! glissa Severus à l'oreille de son (peut-être) futur ami.

* * *

Severus et Sirius : POURQUOI TU VEUX QU'ON SOIT AMIS ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Severus : C'est contre nature.

Sirius : C'est totalement impossible .

- Eh bah moi je fais ce que je veux, nah !

Severus : Mais je ne veux pas être ami avec lui, je ne veux pas être gentil !

- Soit c'est ça, soit tu joue un pédophile, choisis !

Severus : ......

- Voilà qui règle le problème (petit sourire satisfait)

Sirius : C'est pas juste, j'ai mon mot à dire moi aussi !

- Toi, tu la ferme sinon je t'attache une laisse autour du cou et je t'envoie dans une de tes hordes de fan.

Sirius : Mais..t'as pas droit, c'est pas juste et puis tu m'aime trop pour me faire ça.

- Tu veux parier ?(Grand rire sadique)

Severus : Pitoyable !

Sirius : Oh la ferme !

Severus : C'est pas moi qui remue la queue à chaque fois que je vois un os.

Sirius : RÉPÈTE !

- Pff encore en train de se battre ses deux là, ça va être dur de les rendre ami ...

Sirius et Severus bien qu'ils soient à terre à se frapper façon Moldu : TANT MIEUX !


	8. Chapter 8

_Même les pires ennemis peuvent devenir amis_

Résumé : Et si deux anciens ennemis devenaient amis et s'entraidaient pour lutter contre leurs ennemis commun.

**...**

**DES INVITES ?**

**...**

Quelques semaines après le dernier incident qui avait eut lieu à Poudlard, Sirius et Severus s'étaient parfaitement remit de leurs blessures. Personne ne savait pourquoi mais les disputes entre les deux professeurs se faisaient de plus en plus rare et ils paraissaient même faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas se sauter à la gorge dès qu'ils se voyaient.

Ceci avait même étonné le Directeur de Poudlard, il en avait lâché sa sucette au citron.

Lorsque les élèves avaient demandé les raisons de ce changement, ils avaient reçu soit un sourire niais, soit un regard noir rempli de menaces, ils avaient donc décidé de ne plus essayer de comprendre, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs professeurs réagissaient bizarrement ...quoique la réaction de Severus était plutôt normal, le connaissant.

Comme tout les samedi matin, Sirius buvait sa Red Bull, (dédicace à ma p'tite Mama) ainsi il serait d'attaque toute la journée et il pourrait draguer à Près Au Lard, enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à qu'il entende un grand vacarme dans la Grande Salle. Il s'efforça de relever la tête de son délicieux petit déjeuner, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement en voyant cette chose hideuse à cinq mètres de lui, qui lui donna une soudaine envie d'aller chercher un seau pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité.

- Je suis le maître du monde !

En effet, Voldoudou était dans la Grande Salle, entouré de ses larbins.

Voldoudou et les larbins : Ehh !

Excusez moi, je voulais dire le grand et puissant, Lord Voldemort, accompagné des terribles Mangemorts.

V et M : C'est déjà mieux !

Donc, les grand méchants pas beaux, venaient d'envahir Poudlard ou du moins la plus grande salle du château. Les élèves n'osèrent même pas crier tellement ils étaient tétanisés de peur. Certains s'étaient même évanouit et avaient maintenant la tête dans le porridge.

- Comment êtes vous entré ? demanda calmement Dumbledore en se levant de son grand fauteuil.

- Bah, par la porte, vieux schnock !

...

Plutôt évident.

...

Ne sachant quoi répondre à cette réplique, Dumbledore toussa nerveusement et se rassit comme un gentil papi.

- Et que veux-tu Tom ?

- Je veux dominer le monde, je veux mes bonbons, je veux trouver une perruque à ma taille, je veux faire de la chirurgie mais surtout je veux te tuer vieux fou !

Un ange passa.

Voldemort avait encore assez de dents pour pouvoir manger des bonbons. Personne n'aurait crut ça possible !

Puisque personne ne réagissait, une personne décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Cette personne se leva, fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses collègues qui se leva lui aussi et le suivit jusqu'à être en face de Voldy.

Sirius Black et Severus Snape se tenaient debout, face à Lord Voldemort.

- Oh oh ! Mais qu'avons nous là ? Deux stupides traîtres !

- Au moins ont ait pas dérangés ! Répliqua Sirius.

- N'insulte pas le Maître, Black ! le mangemort qui avait lancé cette menace, s'était avancé à la hauteur du soit-disant-maître-du-monde.

-Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas mon cher ami, Lulu ?

Le dit, Lulu enleva sa cagoule s'étant fait démasqué, derrière ce masque ce cachait bien sûr l'élégant Lucius Malfoy (mais non, vous n'aviez pas deviné).

- Alors Lucius, tu as réussit à trouver quelque chose pour ne pas à avoir à supporter les odeurs du "maître" ! Eh oui, Severus avait une soudaine envie sadique d'intervenir dans la conversation.

- De quoi parle t-il Lucius ? demanda le chauve.

- Euh....je...

- Chez les Moldu, il y a des masques à gaz pour filtrer les odeurs ! intervint Sirius.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? s'énerva Voldy.

- Eh bien, Lucius m'a souvent dit qu'il ne supportait pas votre odeur, vous puez de partout et je me demande toujours si vous avez déjà pris une douche ! confessa Sev'.

- Ah c'est pour ça qu'il y a cette drôle d'odeur dans la salle, ça en explique des choses, comme par exemple pourquoi tout le monde le fuit ! continua Siri'.

- JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS ! Cria Voldoudou.

- C'est pas comme si on avait besoin d'une autorisation ! répliqua Snape.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ? VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS BUTE ?

- Euh, tu sais Voldychou, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu nous menaçais, nous on attend toujours de voir ! dit Black.

- ALORS, TU VAS VOIR ! AVA...

- Tu peux arrêter de gueuler, on est pas sourd ! s'énerva l'ancien mangemort.

- ...DA KEDA...

- TU COMPREND PAS QUAND JE TE DIS DE FERMER LA MERDE QUI TE SERT DE BOUCHE ?

L'effet fut immédiat, le Lord avait rapidement fermer sa "bouche", il venait d'apprendre qu'il ne fallait jamais énerver un Snape, et sûrement pas un qui était espion, ancien Mangemort, venant de Serpentard et qui surtout se nommait Severus.

- Non mais ça va pas de lui dire ça ? Tu es trop méchant Severus ! petite voix de la part de Lucius.

Sirius n'écoutant que sa mauvaise conscience, lança un sort sur Lucius, celui ci avait à présent les cheveux mauves, parsemés de bleu et totalement visqueux. Lucius poussa un hurlement strident, digne d'une gamine de cinq ans.

- KKKIIIIAAA MON BRUSHING !

A ce moment, Severus pensait que l'on verrait le lendemain à la première page de la Gazette des sorciers, écrit en gros :

_**Un Mangemort se suicide n'ayant put supporter la couleur immonde de ses cheveux.**_

Ce ne serait pas vraiment étonnant de la part d'un Malfoy, étant donné que leur cheveux sont pour eux la plus grande des fiertés. Lucius lui avait un jour dit que les Malfoy passait cinq heures chaque matin dans le salle de bain pour l'entretien de leur cheveux. A croire que toute leur vie était consacré à idolâtrer des cheveux.

Même si Sirius ne se lassait pas de voir Lucius gigoter dans tous les sens, pour enlever cette couleur infecte, il pensa qu'il valait mieux que nos grands méchants s'en aillent, histoire de pouvoir enfin continuer à manger.

- Bon, il serait peut-être temps de partir et de retourner à vos occupations, autre que de nous pomper l'air !

- Tu parles d'occupation, tous ce qu'ils trouvent à faire c'est jouer à la dinette ! se moqua l'espion.

- C'est même pas vrai, d'abord ! répliqua intelligemment Voldy.

- Je dois vraiment vous rappeler que j'ai assisté à une de ces ridicules réunions ?

- N'importe quoi, tu n'as aucune preuve ! Voldy d'amour lui tira la langue. (pourquoi était-elle verte ?)

- J'ai toujours la tasse que vous m'avez acheté, où il y a écrit " Sevy c'est toi qui a la plus grosse" !

- Oh c'est vrai tu l'as gardé ? Que de bons souvenirs ! Mr-J'ai-La-Langue-Verte sourit niaisement en repensant au passé.

Bellatrix Lestrange, femme que je déteste même si ce n'est pas le sujet, s'approcha de son Maître.

- Maître, Lucius est au bord du suicide, regardez il est en train de baver.

- Hum, ah oui, c'est vrai, il en met partout, bon allons nous en. Au moins ce ne sera pas à nous de laver sa bave mais à vous bande de faibles ! et il s'enfuit en courant avec une tentative de rire machiavélique, suivit de ses sbires, leurs robes voletant grâce au vent.

- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle de la vengeance ! dit Severus, plutôt blasé.

Les deux professeurs retournèrent à leurs sièges puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger et recommencèrent à manger sous le silence de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde les regardait, personne n'arrivaient à croire qu'ils venaient de ridiculiser la personne la plus crainte dans ce monde. Voyant tout ces regards les deux compères relevèrent la tête et dirent d'une seule voix :

- Bah quoi ?

* * *

Sirius : On l'a ridiculiser, mouahahaha !

Severus : Je dois avouer que je suis assez fier de moi.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'idées et il ne doit rester qu'un chapitre, peut-être deux.

Sirius : Quoi ? tu vas pas arrêter maintenant, quand même ? Je veux que ça continue !

Severus : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui !

- Mais j'y peux rien.

Sirius : Tu nous abandonne !

- Mais non, vous reviendrez dans mes autres fic et puis vous serez sûrement ensemble.

Severus : Comment ça ensemble ?

- Bah ensemble quoi.

Sirius : J'ai pas compris.

- Dans le même lit, à faire des "choses" !

Sirius : des choses ?

- Qui m'a donné un pareil imbécile ? *l'auteure se désole*

Severus : Je ne veux pas faire des choses, en tout cas pas avec lui !

- Tu sais mon Sevounet, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix !

Severus : Si tu le fais, t'as pas intérêt à me mettre en dessous !

- Qui vivra, verra *petit rire fourbe*

Sirius : des choses ?

-...


	9. Chapter 9

_Même les pires ennemis peuvent devenir amis_

Résumé : Et si deux anciens ennemis devenaient amis et s'entraidaient pour lutter contre leurs ennemis commun.

**...**

**VENGEANCE !**

**...**

C'était officiel !

Le Lord Voldemort qui terrorisait le monde sorcier depuis des années, c'était fait ridiculiser et cela par seulement deux hommes.

La nouvelle avait rapidement circulé et on pouvait à présent entendre des rires dans le monde entier.

Bien que tout le monde était content de cette nouvelle plus qu'hilarante, une personne était très en colère.

- Je me vengerais !

Effectivement, Voldemort était très mécontent, il avait perdu son ours en peluche....bon d'accord il était tout de même un peu énervé par l'article du journal qui le ridiculisait, mais son ours chéri passait avant tout !

Alors qu'il scrutait tous les coins de murs pour retrouver sa peluche, il percuta quelqu'un.

Bellatrix Lestrange était juste en face de lui et elle tenait SON Nounours. Il lui sauta furieusement dessus, lui arrachant des bras son bien le plus précieux.

Agenouillé sur le sol, Voldy tenait Pooky (le nom de l'ours) serré contre son cœur en pleurant à chaude larme, heureux d'avoir retrouver son ours.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Maître ? demanda la brune n'y comprenant rien.

- Toi, le seigneur des ténèbres s'était lentement tourné vers elle, pourquoi m'as tu volé mon Pooky ? fit-il plus menaçant que jamais.

- Je n'ai fait que le laver, maître. Il était remplie de bave et il avait une odeur de rat. se justifia t-elle en reculant un peu de son Sire.

- Une odeur de rat ? Tu veux dire que Peter aussi l'a touché ? Cria t-il affolé que cette vermine est touché à son précieux.

- Euh.. je ne sais pas.

- De toute façon, personne ne t'as donné la permission de me voler **mon** ours ! Tu vas payer ce que tu as fait subir à mon Pooky.

Le regard de psychopathe qu'il lançait fit très peur à Lestrange, elle s'enfuit donc pour essayer de sauver sa misérable peau.

- Reviens ici, lâche ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Voldemort essaya de lui courir après mais c'était peine perdue, on ne peut pas aller bien loin quand on a des jambes aussi fines qu'une tranche de jambon.

Frustré de ne pas avoir pu se venger, le Lord se dirigea vers une autre personne qui avait osée toucher à son Pooky.

Il trouva sa future victime en train de manger un sandwich remplie de choses dégoulinantes et des plus dégoûtantes.

- Peter. fit-il d'une voix calme, trop calme.

- Mofrui ? demanda le rat, la bouche pleine.

- Aurais-tu touché à quelque chose qui m'appartient ?

Le rat recracha son sandwich.

- Qu...quoi ? Mais..mais pas du tout, mon maître, ja...jamais je n'aurais osé. bégaya t-il

Voldy s'approcha plus près de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- En es tu vraiment sûr ? Si tu me dis tout de suite peut être que je te pardonnerais.

Peter s'écroula pitoyablement sur le sol, des petites larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, cela le rendait encore plus laid que d'habitude.

- J'avoue maître ! Je.. j'ai utilisé votre .....votre canard en plastique ! avoua t-il.

Voldemort était bouleversé, Pettigrow n'avait pas touché à son ours mais à son canard en plastique, dont il ne se servait que pour les grandes occasions.

Vengeance !

- Ça tu vas le payer !

Peter recula d'un coups, totalement effrayé.

- Mais..mais..vous aviez dit que vous me pardonnerez. gémit-il pitoyablement.

- J'ai mentit ! fit-il tomber froidement.

- KKIIIIAAAAAAA ! (ça c'est le cri d'un cochon qu'on égorge).

....

Lucius Malfoy, mangemort reconnu, faisant partit de l'association " _Un pour tous et tous pour nos cheveux_" avait enfin reprit sa magnifique couleur de cheveux blond, argent.

Il déambulait dans la cachette super méga secrète des mangemorts pour que tout le monde puisse l'admirer dans sa splendeur.

Mais tout à coup, il vit une scène qui le choqua !

Il vit Voldoudou mordre sauvagement Peter le rat, ce dernier couinait lamentablement en essayant d'échapper à la prise du Lord

Voldy qui lui mordait le bras, celui ci commença à baver en très forte quantité.

Lucius gémit de dégoût devant cette scène des plus répugnante.

- Euh Maître qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda t-il en s'emparant de tout son courage pour pouvoir supporter cette vue.

- Ze me venge ! postillonna Voldy.

- En mordant et en bavant ? demanda t-il sceptique.

- Vi ! affirma le chauve.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment digne de vous Grand Lord. constata Malfoy.

Soudain, le Seigneur des ténèbres eut un tilt, Lucius n'avait pas vraiment tort, il devait l'avouer, il décida donc de lâcher Peter après bien sûr lui avoir envoyé un sort de constipation qui serait actif pendant les prochaines semaines.

- Oh ? Tu as enlevé cette si belle couleur qu'avaient tes long cheveux ! constata déçu le Lord.

- Oui. répondit Malfoy tout en pensant que son maître avait vraiment des goûts de chiottes.

- La prochaine fois que l'on se rendra à Pourdlard, je leur demanderais s'ils peuvent me faire de belles petites bouclettes verte, dit-il rêveur.

- Maître, il y a un petit problème dans ce que vous dîtes.

- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

- Vous êtes chauve, Maître. laissa tomber Lucius sans aucune compassion à la calvitie du Lord.

Les paroles de Lulu mirent quelques instants avant d'arriver au cerveau pas plus grand qu'une noisette de Voldy. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et son teint devint un peu plus blanc, presque transparent. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, non cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Il répliqua donc la dernière chose qu'il avait encore l'intelligence de dire.

- C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! oui c'était très intelligent.

Malheureusement pour lui, Voldemort dut bien avouer qu'il était chauve lorsque on lui apporta un miroir, le dit miroir se brisa sous son cri aigu de fillette.

Non, il y avait peut-être une solution, un jour Severus lui avait parlé d'implants fait par les moldus. Les Moldus se mettaient des implants pour faire semblant d'avoir des cheveux, il pourrait faire pareil, et ensuite, il les aurait ses bouclettes vertes !

Il partit dans un rire diabolique puis s'arma de son balais qui devait avoir le même âge que lui et s'envola, sans oublier qu'il faudrait qu'il achète une nouvelle tasse à Severus pour le remercier de son aide.

Mais bon, sachant que Voldy est partit au pôle Nord, on lui souhaite bonne chance pour trouver des implants.

Puisqu'on parlait de Severus, revenons en à lui.

Celui ci était tranquillement dans ses appartements, en train de lire un livre sur son bon gros fauteuil. Les cours avaient prit fin et il était donc en robe de chambre avec les pieds nus pour être à son aise.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, un chien s'était infiltré dans ses appartements et se dirigeait silencieusement vers lui, à la manière de James Bond.

De toute façon, même si le chien avait fait des claquettes, Sev n'aurait rien vu tellement il était plongé dans son bouquin.

Voulant faire sentir sa présence, le chien se pencha vers un des pieds de Snape qui pendaient et le lécha.

Severus réagit bien sûr à cette soudaine humidité au niveau de son pied, il leva son nez du livre pour voir une forme noir courir vers sa salle de bain, il entendit ensuite le doux son du vomissement.

Ses pieds puaient-ils vraiment autant ?

Severus vit ensuite quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien sortir de la salle de bain.

Sirius Black.

Celui ci avait une étrange couleur verdâtre qui ne lui allait vraiment pas au teint. Ce dernier essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais finalement, il se remit à courir vers les toilettes.

Lorsqu'il réapparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il était toujours aussi vert.

- Tu me dis quand tu auras fini de recracher ton repas dans mes toilettes ! dit cyniquement Snape.

- C'est pas ma faute, c'est tes pieds. dit faiblement Sirius.

- Oui bien sûr, ça se voit que ce sont mes pieds qui gerbe dans les toilettes.

- Arrêtes sinon ça va revenir. gémit-il faiblement.

- Mais vas-y je t'en pris, vomis sur mon tapis pendant que tu y es ! cria Sev. Tu n'as même pas pensé à te guérir à l'aide d'un sort ? continua t-il.

- Oublié...baguette...appartements.. réussit à dire l'animagus.

- Quel abruti ! s'exaspéra Snape pour ensuite prendre sa baguette et le soigner à l'aide d'un sort.

- Merci. dit Sirius soulagé de ne plus avoir envie de cracher ses tripes.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu as touché à mes pieds si magnifiques ?

Black haussa un sourcil au mot magnifique.

- J'ai juste eut envie de t'emmerder un peu alors j'ai...j'ai berk ! finit-il avec une mine de dégoût.

- Petite chochotte va, vomir pour ça, ils sont pas très résistant les Griffondors. se moqua l'ancien mangemort.

- Moi ? Une chochotte ? Tu vas voir !

Il ouvrit violemment sa chemise, les boutons se décrochèrent, l'un faillit même éborgner Snape. Sirius était à présent torse nu.

Et c'est là que vous me dîtes, mais à quoi ça sert d'exibitionner ses muscles pour montrer qu'on est résistant. A rien, je dois l'avouer mais c'est moi qui écrit donc c'est moi qui décide, d'abord.

Severus voyant les muscles puissants de l'animagus ne se découragea pas pour autant, il allait lui montrer que lui aussi il en avait dans le pantalon, enfin dans les muscles....

Il ouvrit alors sa robe de chambre (je précise qu'il avait un caleçon, non ne pleuraient pas les amies), laissant découvrir des pectoraux forts mais sans excès, de belle couleur blanche, qu'il avait acquis après ses années non pas d'espionnage mais de fabrication de potions, eh bien oui ça muscle de mélanger les potions.

Les deux hommes se scrutaient pour savoir qui était le vainqueur de ce ...concours ?

Mais c'est alors, qu'un drame arriva !

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans les appartements du professeur Snape, cette personne se figea en les voyant tout deux face à face, l'un torse nu et l'autre carrément en caleçon.

Cette personne fit travailler son cerveau et en déduisit une conclusion, sortant alors un appareil photo dont ne sait où, la personne prit une photo de nos deux compères à moitié nu.

Ces derniers regardèrent la personne d'un air stupéfait et en même temps totalement terrifié.

Ils n'eurent le temps de protester ou de faire une quelconque manœuvre pour récupérer l'appareil que la personne s'était enfuie.

Cette personne s'était enfuie des appartements de Snape, aussi vite qu'elle n'était entrée.

Cette personne était en fait le directeur de Pourdlard, Dumbledore.

Et celui ci pouvait à présent, s'il le voulait, les ridiculiser publiquement.

Et oui, Dumbledore le voulait.

Et il le ferait sans aucun doute.

Le cauchemar pouvait commencer.

* * *

- Bon eh bien finalement cette fic n'est pas encore fini, mais bon vous savez ça ne se contrôle pas l'inspiration.

Sirius : Yeah ! Il y aura peut-être encore des chapitres.

Severus : Tu devrais peut-être avoir peur au lieu de te réjouir.

Sirius : Bah pourquoi ?

Severus : Dois-je vraiment te rappeler mon cher petit Black, que toutes les idées du prochain chapitre viennent de l'esprit tordu de cette auteure sadique et perverse.

- Tant de compliments de la part de Severus, je crois que je vais rougir.

Sirius : Maman, j'ai peur.

- Pourquoi avoir peur alors que je n'ai même pas commencée ?

Severus : Vaut mieux anticiper.

- Arrêtes de toujours avoir raison sinon..je..je

Severus : Tu quoi ? *petit sourire supérieur*

- Je t'enferme dans une chambre d'hôtel avec Ombrage.

Severus : .....*grands yeux choqués* tu n'oserais pas.

- On pari ? *sourire sadique*

Bon et bien puisque mes assistants ne sont plus en état de continuer (l'un se planque dans un coin et l'autre n'ose plus rien dire) je clos ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous aura plu.


	10. Chapter 10

_Même les pires ennemis peuvent devenir amis_

Résumé : Et si deux anciens ennemis devenaient amis et s'entraidaient pour lutter contre leurs ennemis commun.

Rating : Ah et en fait dans ce chapitre, il y a une once de slash et puis je serais un "tout petit" peu plus méchante avec certains perso, donc il y aura des insultes mais rien de bien méchant, je pense.

Kiiiuuuu, et oui les gens, je suis de retour ! Non, non, je ne suis pas encore morte... c'est quoi les airs déçu sur vos visages ? Je m'excuse sincèrement pour mon retard de...bah en fait j'ai pas compté le nombre de mois, mais j'ai eut quelques problèmes personnels et professionnels, ce qui n'aide pas pour l'avancement des fics. Mais bon, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et je vais plutôt laisser place à ce dixième chapitre. Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est le dixième ! Sortez le champagne...je préviens c'est pas moi qui paye.

**...**

**L'AFFICHE**

**...**

Dans les cachots d'un château de grande renommée, deux personnes étaient légèrement désespérés, pour cause, un évènement les avaient un peu fait flipper. Bien sûr, vous l'avez sûrement deviné, ces deux hommes sont les deux très sexy professeurs, Sirius Black et Severus Snape.

Les deux bruns étaient toujours à moitié nu (non les filles on ne s'évanouit pas, mais vous pouvez toujours baver), ils étaient restés interdit, depuis que leur très cher directeur était passé par là.

- Ma vie est détruite. laissa tomber Severus, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis déjà, quelques longues minutes.

- Pardon ? demanda Sirius, sortant lentement de son état de légume.

- Cette photo est horrible, si jamais elle tombe entre les mains des élèves, ce sera la fin de ma si brillante carrière ! se plaignit Sev'.

- Avec un peu de chance, il ne montrera peut-être pas cette photo.

Le lourd regard, remplie de sous-entendu fit très bien comprendre à Sirius que en aucun cas, cela était possible.

Mais bon, après tout, l'espoir fait vivre...

Se rhabillant enfin (ils s'étaient taper la discute à moitié à poil, c'est ce qui arrive quand on coutoie trop souvent les jeunes remplis d'hormones), les deux professeurs partirent alors en direction de la Grande Salle.

Ils ne croisèrent personne en chemin, tout le monde devait déjà être en train de déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils furent tout juste devant la porte de la Grande Salle, ils se rendirent alors comptent, qu'ils étaient extrêmement tendus.

Sirius poussa la porte et le brouhaha habituel se fit entendre. Tout deux s'avancèrent de quelques pas discrets dans la salle et le bruit s'éteignit tellement soudainement que ça en fut presque effrayant. Severus balaya alors la pièce du regard, il comprit directement la cause de ce silence en voyant le regard gêné des plus jeunes, celui rieur ou complice des plus vieux et la mine offusquée de certains professeurs.

- Non, impossible, il n'a tout de même pas osé le leur montré. balbutia t-il.

Jetant un regard à Sirius, le professeur de Potion comprit que la situation était pire que cela en voyant ce que le brun fixait de ses yeux argentés.

Une affiche.

Une énorme affiche encadrant la photo d'eux deux en petite tenue. Et cela en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Aux yeux de tous. Une terrible honte.

Sur le coup, Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il fuir ? Pleurer ? Rester là comme un idiot ?

Non, le grand Severus Snape fit tout simplement la chose pour laquelle il était le plus doué. Il s'énerva.

Sur son visage apparut alors colère, fureur, honte suprême, dégoût, lueur meurtrière, rictus assassin, bouche crispée, lèvres pincées. Bref de quoi vous refroidir durant une centaine d'années.

Mais, ce fut surtout lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore se moquer de lui, qu'il ne tint plus.

Il ne pouvait tolérer que cet homme à qui il avait fait confiance toute sa vie, puisse l'humilier ainsi ! Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. C'est pourquoi, il s'avança à grande enjambées vers la table des professeurs pour pointer son doigt fin sur le Directeur.

- Vous ! vociféra t-il, Espèce d'immonde ordure, comment avez vous pu faire ça ?

Dumbledore stoppa net son rire en voyant tant de rage se dégager de Sev', bon pour être honnête, le professeur était assez souvent dans cet état, mais c'était contre des élèves et non contre le plus grand Directeur de Pourdlard. Jamais Severus n'avait osé employer un tel ton pour s'adresser à son supérieur.

- Calme toi, Severus. intervint Sirius, pensant que cela pouvait mal tourner. (oui notre petit Siri est un tout petit peu suicidaire)

- Oh, toi, tu la fermes ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, il faut toujours que tu te sentes supérieur à moi et que tu me provoques !

L'animagus recula de quelques pas, tellement la violence dans le regard de l'ex-espion était forte, voilà que maintenant ça retombait sur lui.

Alors, qu'ils étaient prêt à régler leurs comptes,(enfin, surtout Severus) ils furent interrompus par un cri qui ressemblait à "GIUARKK"

En s'approchant d'un peu plus près, on pouvait observer, deux formes noir sur le sol. Ces deux formes n'étaient en fait qu'un vulgaire gamin se croyant invincible parce qu'il avait une cicatrice sur le front et un blondinet arrogant qui mériterait deux bonnes gifles.

Vous l'avez sûrement deviné, ces deux gamins se trouvant là, étaient Harry Potter le-soit-disant-sauveur-du-monde et Drago Malfoy l'enfant au visage d'ange mais qui donne parfois envie de se servir de lui comme un punching-ball. (quoi, il n'y a que moi qui est dans ce cas ?)

Les deux bruns virent rapidement que si les deux jeunes hommes se trémoussaient de la sorte sur le sol, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils voulaient nettoyer le parquet mais parce qu'ils se battaient, comme c'est étonnant me direz vous, mais ce qui intriguait, c'était pourquoi ils avaient encore trouvé une nouvelle raison de se battre et surtout dans une telle situation.

Voulant comprendre pourquoi ces deux abrutis l'avaient interrompus dans son déversement de rage, Severus les sépara en leur lançant un sort. Il dut cependant retenir Drago et Sirius, Harry car ils menaçaient de nouveau de se sauter à la gorge.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? cria Sirius, tout en secouant Harry comme un prunier pour qu'il puisse se calmer.

Harry se calma enfin, ô miracle.

Il se rendit alors compte de la présence de Sirius et profita de sa proximité pour lui sauter dans les bras. Sirius ne compris pas bien pourquoi son filleul lui sauté ainsi dessus et pourquoi il se mettait à présent à pleurer comme une madeleine. Avait-il comprit qu'il resterait puceau jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, qui n'était certes, plus bien longue.

- Harry ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? paniqua Siri, en voyant le fils de son défunt ami, pleurer comme une fillette.

Harry essuya son nez remplit de morve dans sa manche, puis essuya ses larmes avec cette même manche.

- Sirius, dis moi que tu ne sors pas avec cette patate graisseuse.

- Elle parle de qui la demi-portion là ? répliqua Severus à cette insulte honteuse et totalement inapproprié pour le qualifié.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Harry ? demanda Sirius qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

- De l'affiche ! Je vous aient vu ! Vous étiez tout les deux !

- Oh...eh ben non on ne sort pas ensemble, tu as de drôle d'idée tout de même.

- Des drôles d'idées ? Il est complétement taré oui. marmonna Sev.

C'est alors que les yeux du Survivant se remplirent d'étoiles.

- Alors, tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Petit silence dans la salle.

Qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore, pensa Le professeur de Potion, comment peut-on dire tant de niaiserie...bon c'est sûr que quand on voit le père...

- Euh, Harry je suis très flatté (hum hum) mais tu es trop jeune...argumenta Sirius plutôt mal à l'aise.

- L'âge n'a pas d'importance ! répliqua vivement Potter, remplie d'espoir.

- Mais tu es mon filleul !

- Ça nous fait encore plus de liens.

- Je...je...

- C'est avec moi qu'il va se marier ! dit une voix connue de tous.

- Pardon ? s'écria Harry en se tournant vivement vers Snape, mais Sirius vient de dire que vous ne sortez pas ensemble ! cracha le gamin.

- Normal, on ne sort pas ensemble puisque nous sommes déjà fiancés. sourit Sev'.

Harry regarda alors successivement Severus et Sirius. Voyant Black acquiescer les dires de l'autre homme, le Survivant comprit que tout ceci n'était pas une blague. Au bord des larmes, il décida de s'enfuir tel un poltron, criant un "NNOOONN" avec une voix aussi brisé que son petit cœur cramoisi.

Lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle se referma sur le survivant, Sirius se rapprocha de son très cher collègue.

- Merci pour ton aide. fit Black un peu gêné de devoir le remercier.

- Merci ? Un simple merci, alors que je viens tout juste de te sauver les miches !

- Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je m'abaisse pour te faire des remerciements ! s'emporta l'animagus.

Alors qu'une énième dispute allait éclater, l'ex mangemort se prit un violent coup de pied dans les genoux qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il se retourna vers son assaillant qui paraissait fou de rage.

- Drago ? Qu'est qui te prend ? s'étonna t-il.

- Tu m'as trompé ! hurla Drago d'une voix furieuse.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi parlait le Malfoy, Snape mit un peu de temps à répondre.

- Mais on a jamais été ensemble. dit-il finalement.

- Je m'en fiche, je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole ! s'emporta le blond.

- Ça nous fera des vacances. annonça de façon méprisante le professeur de Potion.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul en entendant les paroles cruelles. Il était un Malfoy, on ne pouvait pas le rejeter, c'était impossible ! Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux que l'autre blanc bec aux yeux vert, il s'enfuit de cette même pitoyable manière, sans oser déclarer véritablement son amour pour le sublime professeur. (QUE JEE T'AIIIMEEUUHHHH !)

- A cause de l'intervention de ses deux poltrons, j'en aurais presque oublié la raison de tout ce foutoir, maugréa Severus en se tournant alors vers Dumbledore, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous !

- Et moi j'en ai fini avec toi, Severus. fit dangereusement l'ancien.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, la tension dans la salle grimpa, on entendit même Neville péter puis pouffer et finalement, Dumbledore déclara d'une voix calme.

- Nous n'allons tout de même pas nous disputer pour cette chose sans importance, un grognement de Severus lui montra ce qu'il en pensait... bon j'accepte de vous donner le triple d'argent que vous avez gagnez tout les deux depuis trois mois, si vous oubliez toute cette histoire, après tout ce n'était qu'une simple petite plaisanterie. fit-il avec un sourire enfantin.

Alors que Sirius était sur le point d'acquiescer cette offre qui lui paraissait honnête, il fut stoppé par Snape qui donnait l'impression d'être près à étrangler le directeur.

- Espèce de vieil avare ! Vous essayez encore de nous rouler ! Vous avez plus de six mois de retard sur ma paye alors bien sûr que cette offre cupide vous arrange bien et pour Black, il vient tout juste de commencer à travailler comme prof', il n'a même pas encore fait trois semaines, vous comptiez lui donner combien ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il savait pour la paye en retard et tout le tralala mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dépenser tout **son** argent pour eux deux, il fait comment pour ces bonbons aux citrons après, hein ?

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un violent vacarme se fit entendre. Une fenêtre extérieur explosa et des milliers de bouts de verre tombèrent près de la table des Poufsouffle. Les élèves poussèrent des cris, s'éloignant rapidement du verre.

Pourquoi la fenêtre avait-elle éclatée aussi soudainement ? La réponse vint lorsque tout le monde remarqua la silhouette dans le ciel accrochée à un balais, on apercevait nettement que la silhouette était chauve car autrement ses cheveux auraient virevolter au gré du vent, de plus le personne ne paraissait pas très à l'aise sur un balais puisque elle poussait des petits cris toutes les trente secondes.

D'un seul coup, le balais fit une piquée vers le sol sûrement parce que le propriétaire venait d'en perdre les commandes, cependant il réussit à redresser le balais juste avant de s'éclater sur le sol. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas prit le sol en pleine figure, il fit un vol plané sur la table des Griffondors, écrasant les choux à la crème et autres pâtisseries.

Les professeurs s'approchèrent, essayant de distinguer leur "invité", même si celui ci était recouvert de crème et plusieurs autres substances dégoûtantes, on pouvait très bien voir son crâne chauve, sa langue verte qui n'arrêtait pas de lécher tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de celle ci, ainsi qu'une totale absence de nez (comment ça ce passe quand il a un rhume ?) évidemment cet être n'était autre que Celui-Qui-Veux-Des-Bouclettes-Vertes hum hum non excusez moi, je voulais dire Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

La chose continuait donc de se goinfrer devant tout le monde, jusqu'à quelle décide de relever ses petits yeux serpentesque et qu'elle remarque Severus Snape se tenant debout, un air intriqué sur le visage. Ses yeux se remplirent alors de larmes et Voldy sauta sur le professeur de Potion devant une salle étonnée, choquée, intriguée...

Severus essaya de repousser son ancien maître mais ce dernier se tenait férocement à sa cape, il attrapa finalement les jambes de Sev, trempant le pantalon de ses multiples sanglots. Déboussolé, le brun essaya encore de l'éloigner mais à cause de la prise sur ses mollets tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est tomber en arrière, sa tête cognant violemment le sol. Voldy en profita pour l'agripper par le col et le serrer contre lui, sanglotant sur son visage.

- Sevveeerruuuss ! Je veux mes implants !

- Argghh dîtes lui de me lâcher !

Sirius couru courageusement au secours de son collège. Il faillit reculer en apercevant les longues dents de Voldy, ce qui est bien la seule chose longue qu'il possède...hum donc le brun empoigna la chose mi-homme mi-serpent et la fit quelques peu reculer pour laisser à Snape la possibilité de se relever, ce que fit celui ci avec rapidité et élégance.

- Je vous interdis de me toucher ! Et puis reculer encore un peu ! Et euh...ce serait bien d'essuyer la bave sur votre bouche...

- Maieuhhh Severus je veux mes implaants !

- Pardon ? demanda Snape incrédule.

- Les implants, ce dont tu m'avais parlé pour avoir de beaux cheveux soyeux !

Severus se rappela alors, mais tout ce qu'il avait dit n'étaient que des bobards, il s'était saoulé ce jour là, après avoir appris l'évasion de Black. En fait, il ne savait même pas si les implants existaient réellement. Et l'autre taré qui l'avait cru ! Franchement personne n'a pensé à lui donner un cerveau ?

- Euh Severus, intervint Sirius, je sais peut-être comment lui donner ce qu'il veut.

Intéressé l'ex-mangemort lui fit signe de s'approcher pour lui faire part de son idée, l'animagus glissa quelques mots dans son oreille, puis un joli petit sourire cruel vint étirer son visage.

Ça pourrait être amusant, très amusant.

- Hahahahahahaha ! Je l'ai enfin fini !

Severus : Enfin, ouais, t'a bien mis deux mois à écrire ce chapitre...

Sirius : Nous on c'est bien ennuyé pendant ce temps là...

- Ahhh la ferme, hein ! C'était pas facile ! Si l'un de vous avaient une vie sociale, il me comprendrait.

Severus: Quoi ?

Sirius : Mais on a des vies sociales !

- Ah ouais ? Et tu peux me dire où elles se cachent ? Depuis que tu es sortit d'Azkaban, tu n'as plus d'amis, déjà que tu n'en avais pas beaucoup au départ et toi Severus tu restes cloitré dans tes cachots à jouer à l'apprenti sorcier, donc...

Sirius : Elle vient de nous tailler ...

Severus : Pfff quel arrogance.

- Mais bon je peux toujours te créer une vie sociale Severus, et tu sais avec qui ? Avec ta grande amie Ombrage, tu te souviens ? *sourire sadique*

Severus : ...Je préfère m'en aller, tu es beaucoup trop susceptible. *s'en va avec élégance*

- Tsss regardez qui dis ça, mais puisque tu aime jouer Snape, et bien on va jouer « OMBRAGE ! Viens voir ici ! »

Severus : *entend l'appel et décide de s'enfuir courageusement*

A suivre dans le prochain chapitre, qui je l'espère sera plus rapide à venir ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

_Même les pires ennemis peuvent devenir amis_

Résumé : Et si deux anciens ennemis devenaient amis et s'entraidaient pour lutter contre leurs ennemis commun.

**...**

**THE END**

**...**

Le grand, le magnifique Lucius Malfoy, vagabondait dans la cachette extrêmement secrète des mangemorts qui n'était finalement plus si sécrète que ça, depuis que le Lord avait mis une annonce dans la Gazette des sorciers pour possibilité de colocataire, à son grand étonnement personne n'était venu faire de demande, allez savoir pourquoi...

Donc, comme je le disais, Lucius faisait sa petite promenade quotidienne qui était très efficace pour sa digestion. C'est alors qu'il sentit une forte sensation de brûlure sur son avant-bras, il regarda de tout les côtés et vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, il se permit donc de crier "KIIIAAAAA !" fut son cri très masculin.

- Argh ça fait maaal ! Le Lord aurait tout de même put trouver un autre moyen de nous appeler, si encore le tatouage était beau, ce dessin est littéralement horrible, limite j'aurais préféré une pâquerette. marmonna t-il, mécontent.

Il transplanna donc pour rejoindre son maître, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il se trouvait juste devant les grilles de Poudlard. Les dites grilles étaient fermées, il allait donc devoir les escalader pour pouvoir rentrer, ce qu'il fit en injuriant les grilles beaucoup trop hautes et cette foutue magie qui l'empêcher de pouvoir transplanner à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

Alors que Malfoy arrivait enfin en haut des grilles, après être tombé une bonne dizaine de fois, il sauta gracieusement et ô ciel, sa robe de sorcier resta accrochée aux grilles. Il resta quelques secondes accroché telle une andouille puis, la robe lâcha sous son poids. Il poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant la robe qu'il avait emprunté à Narcissa, ainsi déchiré.

Lucius me dit de préciser qu'il ne se travestie pas, non, non, c'est juste qu'il n'avait plus de vêtements de rechanges, donc il fait avec ce qu'il a sous la main, même si une robe rose et jaune n'est pas vraiment discret.

Lucius se mit alors à courir vers les portes du château et il faut bien l'avouer, cela n'était pas très élégant, surtout avec la moitié de la robe en moins. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir à ce moment là, car il n'aurait sûrement pas pût supporter une telle honte.

Il réussit à se faufiler entre les portes du château, puis il voulut se faire discret en se collant au mur pour marcher, c'est alors qu'il entendit un étrange bruit.

"Spartch"

Il se retourna vivement pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque agresseur, mais à part lui, le couloir était irrémédiablement vide. Il continua alors à se diriger vers son but et fit donc un autre pas.

"Spartch"

Puis un autre.

"Spartch"

Et encore un.

"Sparcth"

C'est alors que Lulu eut la brillante idée de regarder sous ses chaussures, histoire de voir ce qui produisait ce bruit...

- DE LA BOUSE ! POURQUOI AT-IL FALLUT QUE JE MARCHE DANS CETTE GROSSE MERDASSE ?

En effet, les chaussures du sexy Lucius Malfoy étaient remplis d'une bonne couche de crotte, provenant sûrement d'un Scrout à Petard de Hagrid. Maintenant, qu'il voyait tout ça sous sa chaussure, Lucius se rendit compte de l'odeur qui planait dans le couloir. Infect. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait penser de cette sale odeur, d'ailleurs, pendant un instant, il fut pris d'un relan de vomi. Heureusement pour lui, il réussit à stopper le relan et le ravala, pas très appétissant me direz vous, mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que d'en mettre partout.

Malgré son teint blafard, sa robe à moitié déchirée, l'odeur horrible qui le poursuivait. Les cheveux de Lucius Malfoy restaient impeccable, aucun cheveux ne dépassant, rangés dans un ordre stricte, gardant leur brillance éclatante. Cela n'était pas très étonnant, car Lucius était un Malfoy et un Malfoy se doit d'avoir les cheveux parfaitement rangés, sous peine de bannissement.

Bref, Lucius sentit l'aura de son maître dans la pièce devant lui, la Grande Salle. Il eut peur. Il espérait qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle ou sinon, il pouvait mettre un terme à sa réputation de méchant ainsi vêtu.

Employant tout son courage, il poussa les portes et entra. Personne. Aucun élève, aucun professeur, à croire que ses prières avaient été entendu. Il vit au fond de la salle, la masse tremblante de Lord Voldemort, il accourut vers son maître et se rendit compte que celui ci était en train de pleurer de grosses larmes.

- Maître que vous arrive t-il ? Demanda rapidement Lucius, vous avez perdu votre Pooky ?

- Ouiiinnnn Luciuuuss, je suis désolé !

Il avait dit cela en s'agrippant aux mollets de Malfoy, ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son maître s'excusait, puis il comprit. Il comprit lorsqu'il entendit les grandes portes de la salle se refermer d'un seul coup. Il comprit lorsqu'il entendit des ricanements. Il se tourna alors, tant bien que mal vers les nouveaux arrivants, tressaillant lorsqu'il les eut reconnut. Severus Snape et Sirius Black.

Ils se tenaient debout, côte à côte. L'un ayant son éternel regard noir, alors que le second accrochait un sourire supérieur aux lèvres. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien de très effrayant mais lorsque Lucius, vit Sirius prendre sa baguette et la faire tourner habilement entre ses doigts, il se souvint de l'horrible sort qu'il lui avait lancé et qui l'avait d'ailleurs ridiculisé au sein de l'association "_Un pour tous et tous pour nos cheveux_" c'est pourquoi, de la manière la plus simple du monde, il paniqua.

Il donna un violent coup de genoux dans le menton de tonton Voldy pour se dégager, sans même se soucier des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir dans sa carrière de mangemort. Puis, d'un sprint incroyable il alla se planquer derrière une des grandes tables de la salle. Pendant ce temps, le terrifiant Lord Voldemort agonisait silencieusement sur le sol.

- Voyons, voyons, Lucius, pourquoi te caches-tu derrière cette table ? Demanda Severus d'un ton doucereux.

- C'est plutôt évident, non ? Répliqua amèrement Malfoy.

- Mais Lucius nous sommes amis pourtant.

Les raisons qui firent que le blond ne sortit pas de sa cachette après cette phrase, étaient tout d'abord que Lucius ne considérait personne comme son ami, ensuite parce que le fait que ce soit Severus qui lui dise cela n'était pas du tout crédible, surtout avec le sourire qu'il essayait d'afficher. Alors qu'en plus, ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, à part lorsqu'ils se mettaient à se moquer du Lord et aussi cette nuit quand ils...

Bref ! Lucius n'avait aucune raison de sortir de sa cachette, en fait, il lui semblait préférable de si accrocher.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Sirus passerait derrière lui et lui attraperait violemment les cheveux.

- Lâche moi ! Sale traître à ton sang !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça...commenta Sirius avec un sourire. Mais tu sais, il faut croire que je ne suis pas le seul traître ici.

- Tu oses sous-entendre que je le suis ? s'offusqua le mangemort.

- Non Malfoy. Je sais très bien que tu es trop lâche pour penser à trahir mais qu'en est-il de ton maître ?

- Mon maître ? répéta t-il incrédule alors qu'il tournait son regard vers le sus-nommé. Celui ci, malgré le coup qu'il s'était prit avait réussit à se relever et semblait ne pas oser rencontrer le regard de Lucius de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il finalement.

- On va juste donner les implants tant voulu à ton maître. Ricana Severus devant lui.

- Et quoi de mieux que des implants provenant de la tête d'un Malfoy ? Continua Sirius en souriant.

- Maître ! S'écria Lucius paniqué. Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, Lulu. Il t'a vendu, c'est bête hein ? Fit Severus sans aucune compassion, alors qu'il agitait sa baguette pour lui couper les cheveux..

- Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla t-il pour protéger sa dignité qui était évidemment ses cheveux. Il envoya Sirius plus loin grâce à un sort et se détourna pour s'enfuir. Il n'avait simplement pas pensé que Voldy se mettrait contre lui et lui mordrait le bras pour l'arrêter. Choqué il se laissa faire, tandis que Severus et Sirius lui sautèrent dessus et le plaquèrent violemment au sol d'un même mouvement.

- Tient toi tranquille, ce ne sera pas long ! Fit Sirius alors qu'avec l'autre professeur, ils commençaient à lui couper ses long cheveux.

Les merveilleux cheveux de Malfoy tombèrent un à un, alors qu'il poussait un cri horrifié. Cependant malgré le fait qu'il se débattait, il ne put rien y faire et c'est donc impuissant qu'il subit la plus terrible épreuve de sa vie.

- Fini ! Annonça Sirius.

Seul un sanglot lui répondit, le blond ayant de grosses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Pleure pas Lulu, ça repoussera..

- Je vais être banni du club "_Un pour tous et tous pour nos cheveux_" ! Se plaignit-il.

Cependant tous l'ignorèrent et Severus s'affaira autour de Voldy.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses. Dit-il alors qu'il commença à coller les mèches blond platine sur le crâne chauve de Voldy.

- C'est moche. Commenta Sirius.

- Ta gueule le clébard, on t'a pas demandé ton avis.

- Comme tu es de mauvaise humeur...

- Je bosse, tu vois pas ?

- Hum à peine...sourit-il.

- Aide moi au lieu dire n'importe quoi !

Sirius obéit sans entrain, cependant le travail fut terminé beaucoup plus rapidement et ils regardèrent avec attention le résultat.

- C'est toujours aussi moche.

- Ouais, là je peux pas dire le contraire..

- C'est beaucoup mieux sur moi. Commenta Lucius.

Cependant Voldy ne les écoutait déjà plus. Il dansait de manière risible en faisant bouger ses nouveaux cheveux dans les sens.

- Je ne suis plus chauve, youhou !

- Pauvre gars...

- Mouais..

- Mes beaux cheveux...sanglota Malfoy une dernière fois.

– – – –

FIN


End file.
